Ten Months
by Kiyoshi-senpai
Summary: That lingering thought, the memory of her never seems to leave... Pleasure?... Fame?... All meaningless! I just can't get her out my mind! Sasuke X Sakura


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, so don't sue! plz!**_

_**Warning: suggestive sexual content**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Month ten**

A heavy sigh pushed its way past his lips as he entered his condo, it was a beautiful place, comfy, roomy… maybe a little too roomy. In fact it was more empty, than roomy. Yes empty, void.

'So how was the dinner Sasuke?' a sugary voice drawled from behind him.

He cast an uninterested glance back at the long haired female who was trailing behind him, 'Wonderful,' he managed to infuse his tone with the enthusiasm his face was lacking.

'I enjoyed it too,' she purred, running a hand up his arm.

_**I'm guessing you are the same as all the others**_, he groaned internally. This was the second curse of being on tour, the first was the continuous loneliness, that persisted even in crowds. But this one was slowly becoming the top ranking hex, once it was a welcomed "pass time" but now, it was more like a nuisance, a nuisance that seemed to cut deeper after he had met that doctor.

'Sakura,' he whispered her name just to be sure he never forgot it.

'No, my name is Haru,' the lecherous brunette protested slurring her name, in an attempt to sound sexy.

Sasuke blinked back into reality, unsure of weather the slur was to excite him or if it was an after effect of the sweet lips martinis they had downed not too long ago, 'Oh, sorry,' he mumbled, forgetting to add life to his voice.

'Something wrong big boy?' she smiled draping herself around his neck, 'I can make you feel better…'

_**As if! **_he grunted to himself as she tried her best to remove his clothes in the most tempting way possible. Within a few minutes she had succeeded in revealing his bear chest and had also removed her shirt.

_**Why didn't she even try, **_Sasuke was still lost in his miserable thoughts of his lost true love, _**I mean we could have at least tried…**_

His mind skipped back to the last conversation he had with her.

'So when you are out there living it up on tour, I am to just sit back and wait for you to return?' she had asked.

'Being on tour is far from living it up,' he'd chuckled humourlessly, 'I want to make a commitment to you, so that when this contract is up, I could come and start a life with you.'

'So I am to just sit and wait until then?'

He sighed still unable to answer her cutting question. _**I am so tire…**_

An odd sensation brought him back to reality, Haru had become adventurous, 'You seem distracted…' she cocked he head to one side as she straddled him, 'am I boring you?'

'Uhh.. No your not, Karu, I'm sorry,' he whispered running his hand along her arms.

She smiled reaching behind her back, 'Haru… not Karu.'

'Sorr…' the word dissolved as she passed the lacy undergarment over his chest.

'You look interested now,' she smirked crouching over for a long, deep kiss.

_**Sorry Sakura…**_ He slowly lost control of himself, as his body acted instinctively, spurred on by the subtle utterances of pleasure that met his ears. A steamy sensation coursed through his body as their skin pressed and rubbed against each other, and their frames intertwined, moving in unison, as pleasure intensified. For a split second he felt happy, a single moment of ecstasy over took his body, and he bit his lip to avoid being heard by people in adjoining condos, thought Haru was not so thoughtful. Then the feeling receded, Haru lay on top of him panting in small breaths of pleasure, while he was taking deep slow breaths staring at the ceiling, it was in that moment he no longer felt pleasure, at that very instant he felt…dirty.

_**What to hell did I just do?! **_he glanced down at the still panting figure on his chest wishing the hair that cascaded about him was pink instead… he glanced back up at the ceiling with a withering sigh, _**10 more months… **_

_**

* * *

Well that was interesting... that was my first time writing angst or lemon... so plz tell me what you think, thanks :)  
**_


End file.
